Duty and Honor
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: The TMNT have a little brother and he has to decide what path to take. The one his family wants or the one his heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the tmnt but the OCs are mine.

Duty and Honor

As Splinter was walking around the the tunnels outside his home he decided that the best option to get food for him and four baby turtles he had found was to go to the surface and search. As Splinter was gathering food he heard crying from a nearby dumpster and decided to investigate. When he got closer he saw a baby boy laying inside. Splinter took pitty on the child knowing that it would not live through the night in the freezing weather. He made the decision right then to take him home with him. When he arrived at the lair the four baby turtles were waiting. They could not have been over 2 years old and Splinter knew that a new child in the family would spark the young turtle's curiousity. Just then the baby boy started crying and Splinter knew that he was hungry and sat down on an old couch that he had found and started feeding the baby.

"I shall name you Chris" Splinter thought outloud as he couldn't help but chuckle "It is the only american name that I know".

Sorry this is short but this is the background so that you will know where my OC came from, I promise that this will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Lair 20 years later_

"Chris, get up! its time to train!" Leonardo said as he walked into Chris's room.

"Ok ok im comming" Chris moaned as he got out of bed. As he made his way down to the kitchen he noticed that his other brothers were already there eating breakfast along with his father Master Splinter.

"Morning" Chris said to everyone as he walked in and go himself soemthing to eat.

"Morning dude" Mikey said

"Good morning my son, what time is your class going to start today?" Splinter asked.

"Well, I have 2 classes today and then I an errand to run" Chris said.

"What kind or errand?" Donny asked, looking up from newspaper.

"O, just something I have to do that is personal" Chris stated.

"Just make sure that you are back in time for afternoon training" Splinter said.

"I will try" Chris said as started eating. After eating everyone was in the living area looking at the news when a stroy came on about the war in Iraq.

"Today, 4 soldiers were killed in a fire fight outside Bagdad, they were running convoy security when they were ambushed." the news reporter stated.

"That sucks, when are people going to understand that Americans should stay out of other country's affairs" Raph said.

"Well, the people over there needed help, I mean we help people here and its none of our business but we help them anyway" Chris said

"Yes, but we do not beleive in using firearms because they are dishonorable weapons and there is no true skill, anyone can pull a trigger" Leo replied.

"Those soldiers over there are fighting because they have to, they do what they do so that others dont have to fight. they have real honor" Chris said getting a little upset.

"My son, the army kills many innocent lives, even if it is an accident, innocent people still die, we do not harm the innocent, ninjas are trained to only attack the evil and protect the innocent." Splinter said

"The Army does protect and save innocent lives that is why they are over there" Chris shot back, " I have to go, I'll be back later" as he walked towards the door.

As Chris walked down the street, he couldn't help but keep thinking about what the others said about the soldiers in the military, _I mean they didn't want to be there, they were there because they were following orders and they were helping people_. Just as Chris was walking up to his college he saw a US soldier walking to the school. He decided to ask a question that was bugging him and wanted to get an answer from someone who would know the answer, so Chris walked up to the soldier.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Chris asked.

"Sure, go ahead" the soldier said.

"Why do you do it, I mean why are you a soldier, knowing that you could go to a war zone and get killed" Chris said.

"I do it because there is no greater honor than serving your country, I mean we live here, we have all of these freedoms, and we all have families and friends, soldiers fight to protect them all. Being a soldier means that you care less about yourself and more about others and would be willing to give your life to protect everyone, even people you don't even know" the soldier replied.

"But arent you afraid, I mean you could die?" Chris asked

"No, I am right with God, I know that if it is my time then I will have no say in it and am perpared, beisdes dieing for your country means that I did my job and gave everything I had to protect my family and friends and country, it is an honor to die for your country because it the most selfless act you do" the soldier answered.

"Thank you, you told me everything I needed to know" Chris said before shaking the soldier's hand and walking away.

"Hey, aren't you going to school here?" the soldier asked

"Not today, I have an errand to run, thanks again" Chris said as he waved goodbye and walked down the street. As he made his way to the door of the building he took a deep breath and walked inside, this was the biggest decsision of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think

Donatello was working in the lab when he heard the entrance to the lair open and saw Chris walking in. He noticed a change in Chris's demeaner as he walked in and decided to see if everything was ok.

"Hey Chris, everything ok?" he asked

"Yea, everything is fine, why do you ask?" Chris replied

"Well you seem a little distracted?" Donny said

"No, no, everything is good, as matter of fact I feel great" Chris said

"Ok, well April and Casey are comming to dinner tonight, so you might want to help Mikey in the kitchen with making supper" Donny told him.

"Ok, no problem" Chris said as he turned and walked towards the kitchen. As he got to the kitchen he passed Leo. Chris so did not want to talk to Leo and Raph after what they said earlier that morning but he wanted to be polite decided to say hello as he passed him.

"Hey, how was class?" Leo asked

"Hu? o yea, class, it was ok, we learned some new things in American History" Chris lied

"O that is good well keep up the good work and remember after dinner we have maditation training" Leo told him

"I remeber and don't worry I'll be there" Chris said as he walked into the kitchen to help Mikey. when he got in the kitchen he saw Mikey already covered in flour, trying to make dow for biscuits. He couldn't help but let out a laugh when Mikey turned and faced him.

"You look like the the dowboy" Chris laughed

"Hey, I am an artist when it comes to food I just did this to help give me inspiration" Mikey stated

"Yea, ok, so what you need help with?" Chris asked

"Well you could help by cutting up those carrots over there I am making salads and roast tonight as well as a side of mashed potatos with gravy" Mikey said.

As they worked to get dinner ready Chris decided that since Mikey seemed to be the most laid back of the family he could have a conversation to get some insight on how his family felt about the ouside world above ground.

"Mikey, can I ask you something?" Chis asked

"Sure, I am always here when you need a turtle to talk to" Mikey smiled

"What do you think of the war in Iraq?" Chris asked

Mikey took a deep breath and sighed before answereing, " well, I think that it is a good thing that the military is over there, I mean those people needed help. I don't agree with my brothers when they say that soldiers are dishonorable because they firght with guns, that is what they have to do, and what they are trained to do, I mean we are trained with weapons and that might be dishonorable to people who think taht fighting should be done with there bare hands, so yes, I do think that the military should be over there. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, don't worry about, it was just something that was on my mind, and thanks you were really helpful" Chris said

Later that night April and Casey came over and were watching tv when Mikey called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Everyone got up and walked to the kitchen and sat at the table and waited for Mikey and Chris to sit all the food on the table, once they did they sat down and everyone was about to start eating when Chris spoke up.

"Wait, are we going to say grace?" Chris asked

"What?, we don't do that here, we don't even beleive in God" Raph said

"Well I do and I think we should say grace" Chris said

"I think that it would be a good idea to try other religous practices, so yes, we will say grace" Splinter told everyone.

"Alright everyone bow their ahead and I will say grace" Chris said and everyone bowed there heads as he started, "Dear Lord I thank you for this food that we about to recieve and I thank you for my family that is here with me and to bless them. Also I ask that you watch over the men and women in our military who are away from their families tonight fight for their country, please keep them safe until they return home, Amen"

"Alright dig in" Mikey said

"So Rapheal, what did you do today?" Splinter asked

"Not much Master, I just worked on the shell cycle and trained" Raph answered

"Michelangelo, what did you do today?" Splinter asked him next

"Well master I trained like you told me to and then i spent the rest of the day watching Transformers and Revenge of the Fallen, and then I made dinner" Chris elbowed him in the side then Mikey stated " I mean me and Chris made dinner".

"Donatello?"

"Well today I trained for a few hours then finished my new invention and then I worked on the battle shell until April and Casey came over"

"Leonardo?"

Yes master, I just trained and then went topside to see if there was any foot activity, I mean they have been queit for to long, I dont know how long this truce of ours will last, so i like to keep alert" Leo said.

"Ah, good my sons, and what did you do today Chris?" Splinter asked

"I went to class then studied for a while, and then came home and helped Mikey with dinner" Chris lied. He didn't want to lie but he wasn't sure how to tell his family the news.

"What did you do in class today?" Splinter asked

"well, we just studied some business doing and that was about it" he said

Leo looked up confused, "wait, I thought you said you studied history today?"

"My son" Splinter said looking up at Chris with a disapproving look on his face.

Chris sighed and looked at everyone, " I have something to tell everyone here, I didn't go to class today, I had to run an errand that I have been thinking about for a long time and I did it today".

"What did u do" Raph asked

"Everyone, I joined the US ARMY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Please give me some more reviews, i like to know what you think. I love to read reviews, so keep it up.

"You did what!" Raph yelled.

"I Joined the US ARMY" Chris said camly.

"My son, why would you do this without discussing it with us or doing so with out my approval?" Splinter asked as he looked up at Chris with disappointing eyes.

"With all due respect master, this was my choice, I have thought about it for a long time, as what you all said this morning made me realize that you would not approve of my decision and honestly, I don't need your approval to do what I think is right" Chis replied.

"Chris, think about what you are doing, this is everything that we beleive in as ninjas, don't you know that using a gun is dishonorable to any ninja" Leonardo said. Leo did not like anything about the army, he always beleived that real warriors would use weapons that required skill and years of training to fight rather than a weapon that only takes the pull of a finger to operate.

"Leo, nothing about the army is dishonorable, if you all happen to look on the television, you will see that all of thoses soldiers over there are there, not because they choose to be, not because they are just getting money for it. They are doing it because they are following orders, they do it to try and help those innocent people in Iraq" Chis argued back.

"Kid, where is the honor is sticking your nose where it don't belong, we have no reason to go over there to that country, its all about money and oil if you ask me" Raph snorted.

"Really Raph, you stick your noses in people's business all the time. Everytime you stop a woman from being raped, or stop a murder from happening, or save someone from a burning building, you are helping people you don't know, its the same thing that those soldiers are doing" Chris said.

"Mikey, what do think of me joining?" Chris asked, hoping that at least one person will stick up for his decision and support him.

"I think that you are doing the right thing, I mean I understand everything that you said and all I am going to say is that if this is what you want, I give you my full support" Mikey said. He then got up and walked over and shook Chris's hand and stood beside him to show his support againts his other brothers and Splinter.

"Donny?" Chis asked, looking over at the table where he was sitting. Donny looked up and then looked to his other brothers and father, he sighed and stood up.

"You have my support as well" Donny said. He didn't like to be dragged into arguements like this but he felt in his heart that Chris was right in this one.

"We have no business over there Chris, I mean look at what is going on, there has been no weapons of mass destruction found, and that was supposed to be the reason we went there." April said

"Let me ask you something April, Casey, as a matter of fact let me ask everyone here something, all these freedoms that you have, like freedom to say what you want, do what you want, and live the way you want, what have you ever done to deserve them? All of those soldiers over there, they have earned them, they have fought for them, so really what have you ever done to earn them?" Chris asked.

April looked down and sighed, she knew that she could not win this, I mean what could she say, he had a point, she had never did anything to earn all of the freedoms that she and probably everyone else that was not in the military took for granted.

"My son, I know that you beleive you are doing the right thing, even though I do not like you joining the military I will support you, I am still your father, I have raised you as if you were my own, and I love you." Slpinter said.

"Raph?" Chris asked

"Well, since everyone is on board I might as well to, I still don't like the idea but just give me some time, I am sure i'll come around. besides you are still my brother and I guess I should support you" Raph said looking down at his feet. He then looked up at Chris and could not help but smile.

"Leo?" Chris asked

"I'm sorry, I can't support you in this, Guns are for cowards, you doing this goes against everything that I beleive in, and it should go against everything the rest of us beleive in" he said then looked to the rest of his family and continued ''How can you all support this? He is going against everything we stand for, I mean seriously, joining a group where all he will do is go and kill just because someone told him to. The Army is wrong, and I will not support this, to me you are dishonorable and I will not support you" he finished, then turned and started walking calmly out of the kitchen.

Before he could get out Chris ran up to him and grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. "No!" Chris yelled at him.

"I am not dishonorable, the only one here who has no honor is you! You act all high and mighty because you use a sword and I will be using a gun. Using a gun is not dishonorable, its called technology, we have to use them because the other side uses them."Chis said.

"Chris listen-" Leo started but Chris cut him off.

"No Leo you listen. What would you say to those who rather fight with bare hands and you used a sword, hu? they would call you dishonorable! Soldiers are over there dieing to protect their families and friends. There over there fighting for people who even hate them or call them dishonorable, they are fighting for you Leo! What can be more honorable than fighting for what you beleive in and even fighting for people who hate you" Chris said.

Leo looked at him with rage in his eyes, who was he to call him dishonorable.

"The military kills first and ask questions later, they kill innocent people at times, that is dishonorable!" Leo yelled.

"Innocent people do die, but innocent people always die, that is the hard reality of life. What thoses soldiers are doing over there is not murder, they kills as a last resort and they only kills those who are trying to kill them. The bottom line here is I really don't give a dam what you think because I am my own person and I sure as hell don't need your approval. Like I said I am not the one here who is dishonorable, you are" Chris said more calmly.

Leo could not think of anything to say, so he just turned and walked towards the door.

"Leo, where you going?" April asked

"OUT!" Leo yelled and left.

_**4 days later**_

"Well guys this is it" Chris said.

"Make sure to write and call" Donny said

"I will and look after Mikey will you?" Chis teased

"Hey!" Mikey wined

"Raph, you going to write me?" Chris asked

"Yea, kid I am, by the way, make sure to bring something cool back" Raph smiled as he hugged him.

"Master?" Chris asked looking at his father

"Just be careful my son, and know that I am proud of you" Splinter said as he hugged him as well.

"So, guess Leo isn't coming to tell me bye" Chris said then sighed.

"Sorry kid, he is really mad, don't worry I am sure he'll come around, I mean i did" Raph sadi trying to lift his spirits.

"Thanks tell him, I will miss him and tell him to write me" Chris replied.

"Will do" Mikey said as he saluted.

The bus pulled up and Chris gave everyone one last hug and stepped onto the bus and waved at everyone as the door shut and the bus pulled off as the 2 humans and 4 mutants in trench coats made there way back to the alley and down the man hole and to the lair. after a 14 hour bus ride he arrived at his final destination, Ft. Sill, Oklahoma.

After 2 days of getting his clothing and doing a full physical he sat on a bus with all his gear as he and 85 other men arrived at a building, when the bus door open a giant of a man walked on and stood in front of everyone.

"My name is Drill Sgt. Vickers and I have 3 rules, they are, do what you are told, do what you are fucking told, and do what you are mother fucking told. Got it?"

Everyone shook their head, Chris was sitting in the front of the bus right next to the giant man when the man gave his next order.

"GET OFF MY DAM BUS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Please give me some review, I like to know what you think of the story so far, and any ideas or suggestionjs are welcome.

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been 2 months since Chris left for basic and he had wrote to the family every chance that he got. Mikey was sitting on the couch playing his new video game when April and Casey came walking in with a letter.

"Hey guys, we got a letter from Chris!" April said outloud.

"Yay, hey Donny, Raph, Leo, get in here and get Master Splinter as well, Chris sent a letter today" Mikey shouted.

Master Splinter sat in his chair while April sat on the couch with Donny and Mikey sitting on either side of her. Casey and Raph sat on the other couch and Leo stood in the background, he still hadn't forgave Chris for leaving them to join the military.

"Well read it April" Mikey said

"Ok MIkey jus settle down" April replied. She open the letter and began reading.

_Dear family,_

_I got some down time today and I wanted to write you guys a letter and tell you all about what we have been doing this week. This was a real exciting week, it was weapons week. I got to use all sorts of different weapons. The first day we used hand gernades and rocket launchers. man those rockets sure can kick like a mule when you shoot them. I blew up a old truck with mine, that was so cool. Well the next day we got to shoot the 50cal machine gun. I tell you what Raph, those are some mighty big bullets. Raph you would have got a kick out of the pugil stick fighting that we did the same day to. Mikey you probably would have loved to shoot the machine guns, since is was just like playing one of your video games, haha. O yea, tell Donny that he would not beleive in the stuff we get to use, we have different kinds of radios and infored equipment so that we can see inside buildings that we have to secure, we can see just how many people are in it and where they are before we even go in. Do me a favor, tell Master Splinter thanks for the letters that he sent me, i know he didn't have to and it really means alot. You guys probably didn't even know that he was writing me back did you. I keep all of you letters that you send me, tell Leo that it would be nice to hear from him. Well I got to go, we are getting ready to go to chow, I will be home soon._

_ Love,_

_ Chris_

April finished the letter and looked up at everyone. Then she folded up the letter and handed it to Master Splinter.

"So master, I didn't know you were writing Chris letters" Donny said

"I want him to know that I support his decision, he is old enough to choose his own path" Splinter said

"So, when is he comming back?" Mikey asked

"He told me that it would be a couple of months because when he gets done with his basic training, he has to do is advanced individual training" April said.

"What is that" Raph asked.

"His job training" Donny answered.

"What is his job going to be?'' Casey wandered.

"He is going to be a Green Beret" April said.

"Really!, they are like- supposed to be the best of the best, you know, the elite of the US Army" Mikey said.

"He will be using guns, how dishonorable" Leo said the walked off.

"I see Leo still isn't over his fight with Chris" Casey said

"No, I fear my sons will never have the same relationship they had , Leonardo chose the way of the Ninja, while Chris chose the way of the soldier. Neither path is dishonorable, I am very proud of both of them, one day Leonardo will see the error of his way. Right now all we can do is let it be." Splinter said.

_6 months later_

"Man I love Christmas, all of the present, the food, it doesn't get any better" MIkey said smiling as he and Angel decorated the tree.

"Just don't eat it all Mikey, especially the turkey like you tried to do last year" Raph said walking over with Silver Sentry, while the other members of the justice force were helping set the table.

Master Splinter and Leonardo were talking to their old friends, the ultimate ninja, who was now a teenager, his father, and Usagi. Donny was helping Gen and Dr. Chaplin hang ordimates on the walls of the lair. Even the Ninja Tribunal showed up for the dinner as well as the other warriors who fought along side turtles against Karai felt honored that Leonardo and Master Splinter invited her and a few of her most loyal foot ninjas to the Christmas dinner, she had never been to one and she was enjoying herself as she talked with Leonardo and Splinter.

"I thank you again Splinter and Leonardo, this is my first Christmas dinner" Karai said smiling.

"You are most welcome, Karai, I must ask, why did you bring Chaplin along?" Leo asked teasingly.

"I had to bring someone, why are you jelous?" Karai shot back. Leo's smirk instantly faded as she walked away smiling.

"Hey Donny whats holding up April and Casey?" Raph asked

"I just talk to them, they are just about here, they had to stop and pick up one more gift" Donny answered.

As the turtles, Splinter, Karai and her foot ninjas, Ninja Tribunal, and the rest of the guest were gathered around the living area talking there was a beep at the front entrance to the lair. When the door opened April and Casey walked in with a few gifts and sat them on the table.

"Hey April, its about time you showed up" Raph teased.

"Can it shell for brains we had to stop and pick up your gift" Casey said.

"O rigght a gift! where is it?" MIkey yelled looking through the wrapped presents but couldn't find one with his name on it.

"Relax Mikey, its right here" April said pointing towards the door.

Everyone looked to the door as a person in full military uniforms walked through the entrance.

"CHRIS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Please give me some more reviews, i love reading them, tell me what you think of my story.

_**Chapter 6**_

"Chris!" Mikey shouted as he ran over and put him in a big hug.

"It's great to see you to Mikey" Chris said as he hugged him back. When Mikey let go he walked over to Don and gave him a hug as well.

"Its good to have you back Chris" Donny said when Chris let him go.

"Hey Raph" Chris said as he walked over and held out his hand, "I know you don't do hugs so I'll give you a hand shake".

Raph looked up and smiled and surprised him by wrapping him in a big hug. "I missed you bro, welcome back".

When Raph let him go, Chris looked over to Leo and walked up to him. "Hey Leo" and put out his hand.

"Hey" Leo said and walked back over to the table with all the others. Chris sighed and looked over to Master Splinter, who was smiling.

"Welcome home my son" Splinter smiled and hugged him.

"Ok, ok, enough with the mushy stuff, lets eat!" Raph said and everyone sat down and was about to dig in when Chris spoke up.

"Wait its Christmas, we have to say grace" Chris said.

Everyone looked at each other while the guest from the Battle Nexus looked confussed.

"What do you mean grace?" Usagi asked.

"You know, give thanks to the Lord for family and this meal" Chris replied. "Its a holiday tradition". Usagi nodded and looked over to the other guest who also nodded.

"Master, why don't you do the honors" Chris suggested.

"Hmm, Very well my son, everyone bow your heads. Dear Lord, thank you for this meal and for our guest in their safe journey here. I also like to thank you for bringing home my son from trainging and making sure that he was safe during his time at training. I ask that you watch over my family and our close friends when they return home. Amen" Splinter said and then everyone started to dig in.

"So Chris, how was basic training?" Raph asked

"It was the hardest thign I ever had to do, I mean Drill Sgt. Vickers was a hard man. Alot of nights he would come into the barracks at 1 or 2 in the morning and start yelling at us to get out of our bunks and go downstairs and outside and do PT(physical training)" Chris said.

"Did you do any kind of cool stuff?" Mikey wandered.

"Yeah, I got to jump out of planes and helicopters, shoot all kinds of different weapons, learn all kind of fighting moves" Chris told him.

"You could have learned the fighting moves from your sensi couldn't you?" Usagi asked.

"No, you see here we learn the way of the ninja. On the battle field that type of training is useless because we dont use swords and sai or bo's or nunchucks. Those types of weapons would not prevail against a M-16 or a rocket launcher. You see Usagi, in our world the weapons we use are more advanced than what you use because you would have to get within arms reach of me to use your sword, while I could kill you from 300 yards away very easily" Chris told him.

"What type of fighting skills did you learn my son?" Splinter asked.

"We trained in Jujitzu, its for close quarter combat, it shows us how to deal with someone if the fight goes to the ground. Ninjas don't train in ground fighting. This is gives me an extra advantage if I ever run into trouble out in the battle field." Chris said.

"Where will you be stationed?" Karai asked

"Actully not far from here, Ft. Drum" Chris said.

After dinner everyone was sitting around the living area talking when Raph decided he wanted to see if Chris really learned anything while he was out there doing his basic training and his advanced individual training.

"Come on Chris, lets go to the dojo and see what you learned" He challenged.

"Are you sure Raph, I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone" Chris teased.

"You afraid soldier boy?" Raph replied smirking.

"Suit yourself" Chris as he got up and walked to the dojo with Raph with everyone else following close behind.

When they got into the dojo they took alittle time to stretch while all the spectators gathered around to see who would win this match. After stretching they took there places on the mats, they bowed and got in their fighting stances.

"You ready?" Raph asked.

"I am going to make you tap out" Chris said.

"we will see about that, and I see you got out fo ur dress uniform and got into some camos, you look like a glorified tree hugger to me" Raph taunted.

"Don't worry, about me Raph, when we are done you never want to challenge me again" Chris said.

With that, Raph ran at Chris and started using his jab, trying to get in close. Chris was blocking the jab and did something Raph did not expect him to do, started kicking the side of Raph's leg, and man did it hurt. That had Raph back peddling a bit but then decided to use his strength to put Chris on the ground. Raph ran at Chris and tackled him to the ground.

"You lose Chris" Raph smirked.

"Not yet" Chris said. Chris then decided to put his training to good use. He threw one leg up behind Raph's headand pulled it around so that the ankle was on Raph's oppisite shoulder, them he took his other leg and laid it over his ankle. Chris had Raph locked in place and pulled down on his head. Raph's seen he couldn't breath anymore and when his world started to go black, he did something he couldn't beleive he did. Raph tapped his hand on the ground 3 times. Chris smiled and let him go, got up and raised his hand.

"What kind of move was that" Donny asked

"Winner by triangle choke" Chris said then helped Raph to his feet.

"Raph got tapped out" Mikey said and then added 'Best Christmas ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me a while to update, my computer crashed so i had to get it repaired. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please give me soem reviews and tell me what you think.

_**Chapter 7**_

It had been 3 months since Chris had gotten back from his training and everyone was glad to have him home, well eveyone except Leo. Chris decided that he had enough and didn't care what Leo thought anymore. Besides he had big news to tell the family, It was no secret that he and Angel had strong feelings for each other and what the family didn't know was that they were secretly dating. It had been Christmas night that he had proposed to Angel at the secret meeting place and tonight he was going to tell his family and tell them the rest of the news. When he and Angel walked in to the lair they found that Casey and April were already there watching Mikey and Raph arm wrestle.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it" Chris said to April and Casey.

"No sweat, besides I want to know what the big news is that you have to share" Casey said.

"YES!" Mikey shouted as everyone looked to him jumping up and pumping his fist into the air, "I am the arm wrestling champion, I beat Raph".

"My hand slipped" Raph growled

"HA, it did not, I beat you fair and square, you're just mad that you small little brother whipped your butt" Mikey teased

"Thats it" Raph yelled and tackled his brother to the ground.

Just then Master Splinter walked in and the two brothers instantly stopped wrestling. Splinter then walked over to his favorite chair and sat down as Leo and Don also joined in the family room. Don was as eager to hear what news Chris had to tell them as the rest of the family. Only Leo looked as if he didn't care what Chris had to say, to him Chris had turned his back on everything that he stood for.

"So Chris, what new did you want to tell us I mean you sounded pretty excited on the phone" Donny said.

"Well I do have some big news Donny' Chris said.

"Well spit it out already" Raph said.

"Ok, Guys, Casey, April, Angel and I are getting married" Chris told them

"What! Really! Awsome" Mikey yelled.

"Good for you guys, I was wandering who you two thought you were fooling" April smiled.

"What, you mean you knew?" Angel asked

"Of course me and Casey knew, we actully caught you two kissing at the movies one night when you thought no one was looking" April said which caused Chris and Angel to blush.

"So, you guys set a date yet?" Raph asked

"NO, but I am thinking that Valentines Day would be very romantic" Angel said giving Chris a knowing look.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I" Chris asked Angel.

"No, you don't" Angel said and kissed Chris on the cheek.

"I am proud of you my son, you have done well and I wish you and Angel the best in your future marriage" Splinter said.

"Where will you guys be having the wedding?" Don asked.

"Well we were hoping that April and Casey would let us have the wedding at the farmhouse, if that is ok with you?" Angel asked them.

"Of course it would be ok, I am happy that you thought of us" April said.

After a while of chatting abotu how the wedding should look and who they should invite, Angel pulled Chris to the side so that no one could hear them talking.

"Are you going to tell them?" she asked

"Yes, I was just waiting for the right time" Chris said.

"well I think you should tell them now" Angel said looking down at the floor.

Hey don't worry everything will be fine, I am sure that they will understand and won't think anythign less of us, I mean I am happy and you're happy right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I am very happy" she said and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, lets get it over with" Chris sighed.

"Guys" Chris said and everyone looked up at him and Angel.

" I have 2 more peaces of news that I need to tell you' He said.

"What is it" Raph asked.

"Well, me and Angel are having a baby" Chris said.

"What!" Donny said.

"Really, Cool" Mikey said

"Way to go, didn't know you had that kinda marksmanship" Raph teased

"Congratulations" April and Casey said

"Congratulations, My son and congratulations to you to Angel, I am sure you will be a wonderful mother" Splinter said as he gave Angel a hug.

Leo just nodded to them. Chris smiled, it was the first time in a long time Leo had did anything to show approval to him and any decisions that he made.

"So, this is why you two are getting married" Casey said.

"Well we have one more reason that we want to get married as well" Chris said.

"Why is that?" Raph asked

Chris looked at everyone and then spoke.

"I am going to war in Iraq"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews i enjoy reading them. keep them up and let me know what u think of the story.

_**Chapter 8**_

Chris had been gone abotu 2 months when the first letter came in the mail. Angel knew that the guys would want to read the letter so she decided to go with April and Casey, to the turtles's lair. When they arrived they found everyone alrady gathered in the livingroom watching a movie. Donny looked up and saw that they had visitors and got up to greet them.

"Hey guys" April and Casey both said.

"Hey, what you got there Angel" Mikey asked.

"Its a letter from Chris, it came from the war department since all letters must go threw them to be scanned before being sent" Angel said

"Well what you waiting for, open it up and let hear what he has to say" Raph said.

Everyone gathered around as Angel sat on the sofa with Casey and April. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter with two pictures as well. One picture was Chris sitting in the gunner's catch in a humvee. The other picture was of him standing beside a building in full battle gear and holding his M16. Angel looked at the pictures and then passed them to the others. After everyone looked at the picture she saw that in the envelope was also a cd. She sat the CD to the side and began reading the letter.

_Dear Angel(and everyone else because I know she is reading this in front of you),_

_ I know its been two months but I already miss you. I have a little down time so I wanted to write you a letter to let you know what was going on over here. Well, where do I start? I have already been on 35 different missions, anything from convoy security to house searches looking for insurgents. I have been lucky in that I have only been involved in 2 fire fights. I hope you all know that we are making a difference over here, even though what you hear on the news tells you otherwise. I do beleive that I am doing my duty as an american citizen and I hope that what I am doing brings honor to our family. Tell Mikey that we played a few pranks on some of the guys in my unit the other day. While on patrol we ran over a snake and I got out and got the snake and then took it back to base. When we got to the barracks I snuck over to the shower rooms and threw the snake in there with them, Mikey, you should have heard everyone screaming, it was so funny. We don't get much sleep over here, we are constantly mortor attacked or have someone trying to run though our defences but they never make it. Anyway I wanted to write you while I had some time but I have to be going soon. Angel have you picked out a name for the baby yet? If not, don't take any advise from Raph, he sucks when it comes to giving advise on children. Well i have to go now but I miss you all and I will be home soon. O, one more thing I hope you like the pictures and I had this song downloaded and I want you to play it for the guys and maybe everyone will understand what I am going through, even Leo. I hope to get some letters from you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Chris_

After reading the letter Angel picked up the Cd and walked over to the player and put it in and pressed play. When the song started playing it surprised everyone, it was a country song and what was so surprising was that Chris hardly ever listen to country music. The song was _Letters From Home_ by John Micheal Montgomery

_My Dear Son, it is almost June,  
I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well  
Its been dry but they're calling for rain,  
And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville  
Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love,  
And she goes on,  
In a letter from home_

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,  
When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all"  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home

My Dearest Love, its almost dawn  
I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be  
I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring  
Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep  
But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you  
An' this is me kissing you  
XX's and OO's,  
In a letter from home

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,  
'Cause I don't read the good parts  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home

Dear Son, I know I ain't written,  
But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,  
I might not have said, so I'll say it now  
Son, you make me proud

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,  
'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries  
An' I just wipe me eyes  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home

After the song was over Angel put the Cd back in the case that Donny went and got for her and sat back down on the sofa.

"Man that was a good song" Mikey said.

"Yea, I never really even thought about what goes on in the minds of the guys over there" Donny agreed

"You know I think it would be a good idea if we all wrote him a letter" Casey said

"I agree, I will write one when we get home" April told Casey.

"Well its getting late, I think we should head on back home" Angel said

"Ok, well make sure next time you get a letter to bring it by here so we can read it to" MIkey said as he walked up and hugged Angel goodbye.

"Will do, Bye guys" Angel said as she and April and Casey walked to the door.

"My sons, I think it would be a good thing for all of you to write Chris a letter to show them that we all support him, and that means everyone" Splinter said looking at one of his son's in particular.

'Yes Sensi" they all said and then went back to what they were doing for the rest of the night.

Later on that night one of the turtles could not sleep and decided to go to the kitchen and try and sneak a couple of cookies out of the cabinet without waking anyone. When he walked in he saw a pen and paper on the table, walking by them he went to the cabinet and got himself a few cookies and walked back by the table. He looked at the pen and paper and sighed, sat down and picked up the pen and began writing,

_Dear Chris,_

the song was Letters From Home. If you have not heard the song listen to it, it will touch you


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews, i have been working hard on this story and have already decided to do a sequal, so keep the reviews coming, if you do not like the story let me know if you do like it let me know, i love reading your reviews.

_**Chapter 9**_

Chris had been in Iraq for 7 months and he had been sending his letters home through the war department because every letter they sent had to be screened and he was getting letters from everyone at home, well that was everyone except one person. After his misson today he went to the mailroom to see if he had gotten any letters today and wouldn't you know it he got one. The thing was it was froma person he never expected to get one from, Leo. Chris was excited but scared at the same time, he knew that Leo did not like the idea of him in the army so he was afraid of what the letter might say. He went back to his tent and sat down on his cot and looked at the letter. _Well lets see what Leo has to say _he thought to himself and open the letter.

_Dear Chris,_

_how are holding up, I know it must be hard on you over there, not seeing your family. I know that when you left we had a fallign out, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I know you are doing what you think is right. I let my pride get in the way of my brain, that tends to happen to me sometimes. I want you to know that after I read the letters that you sent ot Angel and the rest of us and listening the that song, which was really good by the way, that i was wrong. I hope that you forgive me. I don't know what else to say except keep your head down and get home safely._

_Leo_

Chris wanted to cry, he never expected that from him, I mean Leo never had a peace of humble pie before. He felt better and couldn't wait to get home. After a while Chris was woken up by one of his buddies.

"Hey man, get your lazy ass up, we got another convoy to take to Bagdad" Sgt. Spivey said.

"AWW!" Chris wined and rolled back over.

"Come on get up" Spivey teased

"I'm coming, I'm Coming" Chris said and got up. after getting dressed in full battle gear he walked towards the tent door and took one last look at the letter on his bed, he smiled to himself and walked out the door.

A few days later in New York, Angel was only about 2 months away from giving brith and she still had not thought of a name for the baby. She wanted to Chris to help name the baby but he was not there, he had given some suggestions but they were not good ones, such as Oscar and Albert. Angel thought he gave those names just to get out of helping with that part, besides if they kid grew up to hate the name Chris could aways say _Thank your mother for the name_ she thought to herself. While sitting in April's livingroom the doorbell rand and when she got there she was excited to see another letter from the war department, _I wander what names chris had come up with now_ she thoguht to herself again. She took the letter and asked April and Casey to help down to the lair because she knew everyone there would want to read the letter as well,

When they got there Raph was the first one to greet them.

"Hey guys, Angel your getting pretty big, you ever thought of going on a diet?" Raph asked

"Excuse me!" Angel yelled

"It was joke" Raph grinned and walked up to her and hugged her then turned to walk off but stopped when he felt a kick to his rear end.

"Hey! What was that for?" Raph whined

"Sorry, it was a joke" Angel teased back adn walked past him to join the others in the livingroom,

"Guys I got another letter from the war department, I knew you guys would want to read it so i came here" Angel said

"Kool, I love letters" MIkey siad and sat down next to Angel on the sofa.

""Well open it up and lets see what Chris had to say" Casey said

"Would you hold your horses, I wanted to kow if anyone of you came up with any name that you think might be good for the baby?" Angel asked.

the turtles and Splinter just looked at each other with sheepish grins and April and Casey did the same.

"Thank you guys are alot of help" Angel said and opened the envelop "Maybe Chris thought of somethign but I doubt it" she finished.

After opening the envelope and taking out the letter she began reading it but dropped it and looked up at everyone with wide eyes and as the letter fell to the gound all they could see was the bold words that stood out.

**Sgt. Chris Hamoto has been killed in action**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading this story I know i threw everyone a curve ball when Chris died but keep reading I hope this story touches your hearts an please send me some feedback i read every review and take them seriously so enjoy the rest of the story.

_**Chapter 10**_

It had been a week since everyone had gotten the news that Chris had been killed in Iraq and everyone was taking th enews pretty rough. Angel sat on the bed that Chris stayed in at the turtle's lair, she just looked at the mirror and the picture of her and Chris standing together the night of her senior prom. Just then there was a knock on the door and when it opened Leo stepped in and looked at her.

"Are you ready Angel?" Leo asked

"Yes, I'm ready, I have been waiting for this day but also fearing it" Angel said as she looked at him and wiped off the tears from her face.

"OK, the car is waiting for us at the entrance of the warehouse" Leo as he walked towards the entrance with Angel.

Up att he warehouse entrance Raph, Donny, and Mikey were waiting outside the car while Splinter, April, and Casey were already on their way to the destination.

"Leo just text me that they were on their way up" Raph said.

"Ok, I wander how Angel is going to take this" Mikey asked

"Probably as hard as you can imagine" Donny said.

"I think it was nice of Bishop to pull some strings to allow us to be there" Mikey tought outloud.

"Yea, I know ever since the final battle with the Demon Shredder he seems nice and wanting to make peace with everyone instead of war" Raph replied.

"He got us entrance and the only ones that will see us is his personal Commandos that we used to fight back in the day, its kinda weird now that instead of fighting with them we will be hangin out with them for a while" Mikey said.

Just then Leo and Angel emerged from the warehouse entrance and walked up to them. Everyone then climbed into the car that was sent by Bishop to take them to meet April and the others. When they arrived they saw Bishop and some of his commandos in full formal military uniforms. WHen they got out and walked up to everyone Bishop greeted them.

"I am sorry for you loss Angel, Your fiance was a good man and a good soldier" Bishop said

"Thank you, and thank you again for doing this, I know you didn't have to and i am very grateful" Angel replied.

"No it is me who am graeful that all of you gave me a second chance, I know that we used to be enemies but those days are over. I want to try and make up for all the wrong that I did in the past and I guess this was a way to start making ammends" Bishop said. Just then one of the commandos came up to them.

"sir they are here and pulling around" the commando said.

"Thank you sgt. Are you ready Angel" Bishop asked

"Yes" Angel said and everyone walked around the building to see a giant C-130 airplane sitting there. When they got to the back entrance of the plane the back started lowering. Angel grabbed a hold of Leo's hand since he was standing there next to her and started feeling tears come to her eyes.

When the back plance door came to a rest on the ground the turtles and everyone looked up to see 6 men in full formal uniforms walking down the ramp carrying a coffin draped in an american flag with a green beret resting on the top of it. they came to a stop beside Angel and the rest of them. Angel looked at the coffin and put her hand on top of it as the tears fell from her eyes onto the coffin. The men the took the coffin and placed it in the back of the hurse and shut the door. Bishop walked up to everyone and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"The cars will take you all to your rooms for the night, tomorrow we will hold the funeral' Bishop said.

"Thank you again for everything" Angel said and did something that surprised even Bishop, she hugged him, he was stunned for a sec before embracing her and then released her and turn and left with the rest of his men.

When everyone go to the rooms that they were given, everyone went to Angel's room to find a soldier in full military uniform waiting in her room.

"who are you?" Angel asked as everyone gathered around her.

"i am sorry for intruding like this, my name is Devan Smith. I was in your fiance's unit. I was with him the day he- the day he made the ultimate sacrifice" Devan said.

"What are you doing here?" Raph asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Chris was a hero and to tell you what happen" Devan replied.

"Ok, thank you, I really want to know what happen over there, I have to know, did he suffer" Angel asked.

"No, he was a hero and I never knew a more couragious man in my life" Devan said, "Sof you want I will tell you what happen on our last mission" Devan offered.

"Yes please" Angel said as she sat down on the bed beside him as everyone else gathered around as Devan started the painful story.


	11. Chapter 11

I thank everyone so far who has given reviews, i really do read everyone that you send me and do value feedback so keep it up.

**Chapter 11**

Everyone gathered around to hear Devan tell the story of Chris's last mission. Devan looked around at everyone before taking a deep breath and began his story.

_Chris had just got done writing his letter when Devan walked into his tent and flopped down on his bunk. He looked over and seen the letter that Leo had written and picked it up and was fixin to start reading until Chris snatched the letter away from him and popped him on the head._

_"Hey, what was that for" Devan asked while he rubbed the the back of his head._

_"For snooping" Chris said as he finished the letter and put it in the envelope._

_"So you write home to your ol' lady?" Devan asked_

_"Yea, I miss her but I am sure we will be going home soon" Chris answered._

_Just then Chris and Devan's Senior officer walked and and both stood up and saluted him. After returning the salute the Captain adressed them._

_"Get yourselves ready, you have another mission, mission details will be given at the command center in 30 minates" the Captain said._

_"Yes sir!" Chris and Devan both said. The captain turned and walked out the door as Devan sat back down on his bunk._

_"Well so much for a day off I guess" Chris sighed._

_"O come on, you know you love to go on missions. Everytime we are out there you just keep grinning ear to ear" Devan teased._

_"Well I love what I do I guess" Chris replied._

_After getting their gear together they walked to the command center and waited for the other eight men in their team. As soon as the others arrived the commaneder started giving everyone the details of the mission that they were about to depart for._

_"Alright men, the mission is simple, there is group of insurgents that are moving weapons in sector 5. I want you to intercept them and destroy all of the weapons that you find. Sgt. Chris Hamato, you will lead the mission. Are there any questions?"_

_No one raised there hands. "Then that is all, good hunting! Dismissed!" the captain said and everyone got up and started walking towards their humvies._

_When Chris and Devan got to the lead hummer, they got in with Devan driving while Chris sat on the passenger side and two other soldiers got in the back with one in the turret. About an hour after leaving they were only about 10 miles from their destination when Chris radioed to the other humvies behind him._

_"Alright guys we are almost there, everyone keep an eye out for insurgents, this is not going to be as easy as the Captain thinks" Chris said and hung up the radio._

_"Devan, when we get about 500 yards from the warehouse I want you to stop, we will continue on foot under the cover of darkness" Chris todl him._

_"You got it" devan said._

_When they got to the warehouse and everyone stopped, they all exited their vechiles and gathered around Chris as he gave his orders. After giving them they all made their way to the warehouse and went find all the weapons and no one around guarding it._

_"This doesn't seem right, I mean where are all of the guards that should be around here" One of the soldiers asked Chris._

_"I don't know, set the charges fast and lets get out of here" Chris said._

_After setting the charges Chris and the others started making their way back to their humvies and oddly enough met no resistance on the way. This had Chris on high alert as well it had everyone else. _

_"I want two humvies to go south to the other side of town to make sure there is no insurgents waiting for us, My humvie will go back the way we came, when we get out of town we will wait for the other two humvies to meet up with us before heading back, alright. Let's go" Chris said._

_When they got back in the humvies Chris told Devan to start back towards the base as he was setting the primer and would blow up the warehouse when they were a safe distance from it. As they were making their way back, they had only made it about 100 yards when an insurgent fired a RPG(rocket propelled gernade) at his humvie.. When it hit, it exploded, destroying the engine but not hurting anyone inside._

_"Get out and take cover!" Chris yelled as he and the others got behind the crippled humvie._

_"What do we do!" Devan yelled_

_"We need to get back to the other humvies" Chris told them, he then radioed to the other humvies that were about 2 miles back and comming to meet them._

_Insurgents had them pinned down and were trying to advance on their position. Chris looked up and seen one of them getting ready to fire another RPG and quickly raised his M-16 and fired on the man killing him instantly. Seeing that they were sitting ducks where they were and help was still about five minates away, Chris knew he needed to do something, he only counted four more insurgents hiding behind a wall. He looked over and seen a old truck sitting beside a house and got an idea._

_"Cover me I am going for the truck!" Chris yelled_

_"Are you crazy?" Devan yelled back_

_"Don't worry you know me" Chris smirked_

_"I know, thats what I'm talking about" Devan said_

_Chris made his way to the truck as Devan and the others provided cover fire for him. When he got there, Chris got in the truck and found the keys were still in the egnition. He started it up and slammed his foot on the gas and drove the truck straight into the wall that the insurgents were hiding behind, causing it to tall on two of them and killing them. Chris got out of the truck and found the other two dazed and shot both of them._

_Devan and the others made their way to him and gave him pats on the back._

_"Your one crazy bastard, you know that" Devan said smiling._

_Just then the other two humvies came into view and were only about half a mile away when there was an explosion behind Chris and Devan. They looked and seen about 12 more insurgents coming towards them. Chris, Devan, and the others knelt down behind the truck as they were taking fire from the insurgents._

_"What do we do now Sgt?" one of the soldiers asked._

_"We have to make a run for the humvies, We will go one at a time, as one goes the others provide cover fire, Private, you will go first, !" Chris yelled as the private got up and ran towards the humvie._

_After the next soldier got into the humvie, the only ones left were Chris and Devan. The insurgents were almost right on top of them and there was no way either of them could make it to the humvie without getting shot. _

_"We are not going to make it are we?"Devan asked_

_"Yes we are. Listen when i give you the signal I want you to make a break for the humvies got it?" Chris said_

_"What about you?' Devan yelled_

_"Don't worry about me, I will be fine" Chris said, " I left the detonator in the humvie that was disabled, I have to get to it and destroy that warehouse". Devan was about to protest when Chris grabbed him and shoved an envelope into his chest and looked at him, "You know what to do"._

_"GO!" Chris yelled as Devan ran towards the humvie and Chris ran towards the disabled one. When Chris got there he found the detonator and seen that there were insurgents running towards the building, trying to get the weapons out of it. Chris smirked and smashed the detonator button, and there was a big explosion and the warehouse blew up._

_As Chris watched Devan make his way to the safety of the other humvies he looked back to where they all had been and seen 6 insurgents comming at the humvies and two of insurgents were carring RPGs, Chris knew what he had to do. Chris loaded a full clip into his M-16 and put it on full auto, then he grabbed a picture that he kept in his top cargo pocket in his jacket and looked at it one more time and rubbed his finger over the image of Angel, his eyes watering._

_"I'll be waiting for you" he whispered and got up and ran towards the insurgents. _


	12. Chapter 12

I thank everyone who reads this story i know that some of you are sad that Chris died. I do have a follow up story in the works already and will start on it as soon as this one is done. thank you for the reviews, i can't express how much i love to read them, it lets me know what people think, so keep them coming, if u dont like the story please fell free to voice ur opinion as well i am very openminded.

_**Chapter 12**_

**"It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died.  
Rather we should thank God that such men lived."**

_**- General Patton**_

It was the day of the funeral and everyone was somewhat tence around Angel because they knew that she would take it very hard. Bishop arranged a private funeral for the turtles and their friends. When Angel and the turtles got to the chruch that Bishop gave them. Things had been tence especially betweent Leo and the other turtles. No one knew about Leo sending Chris the letter and thougth Leo and Chris left things unresolved. They were surprised at the amount of people that showed up for Chris's funeral. There were people from all over that even the turtles did not expect to show up. One of the first people to greet them was Karai and Chaplin.

"Master Splinter, I am very sadden for you loss, even though we used to be enemies, Chris was a kind heart and he will be missed. even at our Foot headquarters we have an American flag and it is at half-masked in his honor" Karai said.

"Thank you Karai, it is most honorable for you to do that" Splinter said back to her and bowed.

"And Angel I am sorry for your loss as well, as I said he was a good man" Karai said to Angel and gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you it means alot" Angel replied as Karai and Chaplin then walked off.

Just as they left Usagi and Gen walked over, followed by the Daimyo and his son. When they reached Angel, Splinter, and the turtles they gave each other a bow before the Daimyo spoke.

"Splinter, old friend, I am sadden for your losss as well as yours Angel, I did not know Chris very well but what I knew of him made me proud to have him as a friend." Daimyo said.

"Thank you old friend" Splinter said

"Angel, I am sorry, I met Chris and he was a true warrior, I am honored to have met him and have him as a friend" Usagi said

"Thank you Usagi, and know that Chris died like a warrior as well" Angel replied.

"Yea, he was good man to bad all of us knew that except fearless over here'' Raph growled, he was just upset about Chris and needed a place to vent. Leonardo said nothing and just walked away from Raph and stood by Angel and Splinter.

Soon after their guest from the Battle Nexus walked away, some unlikey guest came over to pay their respects to the family. It was the Ninja Tribunal.

"Welcome, we are glad you came, we were not sure you would" Splinter said

"It is us who is glad that we came. Your son Chris was a good soldier, he was a ninja in his own way" Kon said

"Tribunal, what will you do after you leave?" Leonardo asked

"We will be training new acolytes. Even though the Demon Shredder is dead, there is always a possibility of a new threat and we must be ready" Juto answered.

While everyone was talking Bishop came up to Angel and the turtles, "Its time" he said and everyone walked to the main room of the chruch. When they entered the room they saw a M-16 standing straight up with a helmat resting on top of it and a pair of boots infont of it and a pair of dogtags around the rifle. Behind it was a oppen casket with reafs all around. Angel felt her knees go weak but Splinter was beside her as well as the turltes and the rest of her friends and family. When she got to the front of the room she looked down into the casket and looked apon Chris. She instantly started crying. Leonardo was the closest to her and pulled her into a hug as she cried. Leonardo led Angel to the seat that was designated for her and sat beside her as she cried. Mikey looked at Chris and placed a comic and a video game in the casket.

"Something for you to read and something for you to play on your way to heaven" Mikey said as tears fell down his face and he walked over and sat beside Leo.

Raph walked up to the casket and put a small bottle of Jack Daniels beside him, "Heres one for the road brother" as he wiped tears from his face and walked away and sat by Mikey.

Donny walked up and looked at Chris. He took a pen and laid it next to the video game Mikey left. "Heres the Pen that I invented that had a radio and phone built into it. You always loved that pen and constantly asked me to let you have it, so here, take it with you and know that I love you and will miss you" He said and wiped away the tears and joined his family.

Everyone came and paid their respects and everyone was leaving some kind of gift for Chris. The Tribunal left a meddalion with the foot emblem on it while Karai left a similar gift which was made of pure gold and had a message engraved that read _A True Warrior To The End._ April and Casey put a Picture of the whole family including Chris in the Casket with him. Usagi and Daimyo put a Ceremonial Ninja star in the casket as well.

When everyone paid their respects and was seated Bishop started the funeral service.

"Sgt. Chris Hamato was a good soldier. He always followed orders and made sure that everyone in his unit was safe and did the right thing. He went into the most dangerous of missions even though it meant that he could die. In the end Chris showed true courage by saving his men without any thought of his own safety. I am proud to have had him as a soldier and he made the ultimate sacrifice to save so many others we will ever forget him or his sacrifice for his men and country." he finished

As Bishop walked away from the poduim several others came up and told stories about Chris and his life. When everyone was done only one person had not been up to say anythign and that was Leo, as he made his way to the poduim he grabbed the Microphone.

"I want everyone to know how I feel about Chris" he said as music started to play and he began to sing

_Another mother's lost a son_

_They're folding up the flag again_

_As He's laid to rest in Arlington_

_He was not the only one_

_Cause many gave their lives that day_

_Cause of them the rest were saved_

_Everything in my life seems so small_

_When they are fighting for us all_

_A soldier fell today_

_He is my hero, not just another name_

_He stood for freedom and liberty_

_Then he died for me, sacrifice for me_

_A hero fell today_

_Little boy salutes his mom_

_He's dressed all in his Sunday best_

_Wears her medal on his chest_

_All his innocense is gone_

_He lays a rose and says goodbye_

_Never seen his father cry_

_The flag outside is flying low_

_To let the country know, let everyboy know!_

_A soldier fell today_

_She is my hero, not just another name_

_She stood for freedom and liberty_

_Then she died for me, sacrifice for me_

_A hero fell today_

_And it takes a hero to show us all the way_

_They stood for freedom and liberty_

_And just like me, I hope you'll see_

_The sacrifice they made_

_Hero fell today_

_Hero fell today_

_A hero fell today_

When he finished Leonardo looked up to see everyone in tears and he put back up the micropohone and walked to the casket and laid a second letter that he did not get a chance to mail Chris beside him.

"I am sorry, I will miss you" He said and walked back and sat down by the others

After the service was done Bishop led everyone to the plot in Arlington where Chris would be laid to rest. When they got there they sat down in the chairs that were just for family and watched as the American flag was folded by the Honor Guard and the lead soldier handed the flag to Angel and saluted her then walked back to join the other soldiers. Then the turtles and the others heard something that they had never heard before, a melody, called Taps. As Taps was played the soldiers gave the 21 Gun Salute. The coffin was lowered into the whole as everyone watched.

After the funeral was over Raph and the others walked over to Leo.

"Hey, I am sorry for what I said bro" Raph said

"It's ok, I know how you feel" Leo answered

"No, its not ok, I have never heard anything like that, it was a good song and I am sure Chris would have been proud to have you sing it for him" Raph said again.

"Thanks" Leo replied.

"Leo that was beautiful" Angel said as she came up and hugged him.

"Well its getting late I think we should start back for New York" Donny said

"I will a few of my cars to take you home if you" Bishop said as he walked up.

"Thank you" Angel said

"Your welcome" Bishop replied then walked off

"Chris was good man and a good soldier, but most of all he was a good brother and son" Angel said as she walked with the others to the cars.

A few days later Angel sitting at a table thinking about Chris when a man walked up to her and sat down.

"Hi, I am David Morris. I am a journalist for the New York Times. I know that this is a had time for you but I was wandering if I could ask you a few questions?" he said

"What do you want to know?" Angel asked

"Your fiance was killed in Iraq right? I was just wanderin if you could tell me about it" He asked

Angel looked down at her cup, the man then said "Would you tell me how he died?"

Angel smiled to herself and then looked up to him

"I'll tell you how he lived"

**The End**

the song was by a group called patriot guard. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am writing a sequal in case you were still wandering, look for it soon. please tell me what you thought of my story.


End file.
